The present invention relates generally to industrial implements having hydraulically operated working tools and, more particularly, to an operator restraint interlock for skid steer loaders.
It is desirable that the operator of industrial implements such as skid steer loaders remain seated in their operator seat with an operator restraint mechanism, such as a seat belt, engaged to restrain the operator from leaving the seat. By sensing both the presence of the operator in the seat and the engaging of the operator restraint mechanism, a controller can determine when the operator restraint mechanism is not being utilized in conjunction with the operator coming and going from his seat.
Seat interlocks for skid steer loaders, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,863, issued to Ray C. Minor on May 31, 1983, merely sense the presence of the operator in the seat and operate to disable the hydraulic system when the operator is out of the seat. However, it is desirable to tie in the operation of the operator restraint mechanism with the seat sensor to control the operative functions of the loader and, thereby, encourage the use of the operator restraint mechanism.